This study is to determine the potency of simvastatin and atorvastatin in reducing low-density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) and triglyceride (TG) levels. Elevated levels of LDL-C promote the development of atherosclerosis and coronary heart disease (CHD). Other studies support aggressive lipid-lowering therapy to prevent and treat CHD and other atherosclerotic disease. High doses of simvasta-tatin and comparable doses of atorvastain were selected in order to characterize their relative potencies.